Forced to love and still made to love each other
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: Alec is going to the matching ceremony. Even though he s gay he still needs to go. It s in the law that every shadow hunterhunter boy has to get his future wife through matching ceremony witch will test who will be the best wife for the boy. Who will be Alec s girl? Clary? Alec/Clary fanfiction! 3
1. Chapter 1

_**So here we go!**_

_**This will be my Alec/Clary fic!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing...**_

_**I wish I would but I don´t**_

_**\- London-lo**_

_**Thanks for starting to read!**_

_**Press the next chapter button!**_

_**3**_


	2. Matching ceremony

I don't own anything

Thanks for reading

Leave a comment

Bye!

Chapter: 1 :Matching Ceremony

Apov (Alec's point of wiev)

I was laying on my bed and thinking about the drem that had hunted me for a month...

I was sitting on the matching chair and I had a pretty heart shared rune

and it was plased on my left collarbone. The rune would tell wich shadowhunter girl would be the best for me... A name was told and I left to meet the girl. (Time skip) I was staring in the eyes of a black haired beautiful girl. The girl dropped to her knees and started crying. "Oh no... No." She kept whispering. I was just standing like a fool not knowing what to do.

And that was it. The dream stopped. Every night the dream changed a bit. Once the girl was bregnant even that young bregnant girls shouldn't get matched almost every time they stay with the father.

When other boys get bad dreams where the girl is ugly or disgusting I got dream where the girl didn't approve me.

It was gonna happen tonight. Tonight I was gonna destroy some girl's life for forever because I was gay... Poor girl. Who ever she will be. I had already heard one day how Clary had asked from mom who she thinks I'm going to get in the matching ceremony:

"Mrs Lightwood who do you think Alec will get in the ceremony?" Clare had whispered in the kitchen while making food.

"I don't know but... Poor girl who ever she'll be." Mom had answered.

That's when I had ran in the rain to think in the woods.

It's six o'clock and time to get up.

Black T-shirt, black jeans and black coat. My casual clothing and my clothes for today. I had choosen to be me. That was the easiest way to act today. Even that I'm gay I don't wear any colors. It's fucked up to think that all the gays are the same.

After I combed my bitch black hair in the same way I always do I'm done.

'Wait a cek... Oh shit shower!' So as I took my clothes off and went to shower under warm water I'm once again thinking about today. DAMN I need a new thing to think.

The warm water made me relax. One by one mu muscels lost their tension and I felt much better.

After my shower I did it all over again. After freshing up and putting clothes on I felt a lot better.

I got my belt and got my casual weapons. Dragged and my throwing knives to hang in the belt.

Done.

I was just leaving to breakfast when I heard someone cry in the bathroom. I guess everyone else was already on breakfast. So I slowly made my way to the bathroom and I heard someone puke.

I knocked on the bathroom door. And everything went silent. A minute later I heard someone whisper through the door: "Wait a cek..."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah fine."

Someone washed hands and thooth. I guess someone actually vomited in the bathroom...

The door opened and Clary was standing there lookin pale and more fragile than ever. Was she alright?

"Clary?"

"Morning Alec. Slept well I hope?" She asked. She even sounded sick.

"No I tossed around and had nightmares all night." I said and looked at her up and down.

"Then there's two of us." She whispered.

"I..." I started, but was cuted off suddenly by Clary.

"I'm sorry for making you to wait."

"No, no!" Was she just gonna leave? "I don't have to use the bathroom. Just came to see if everything was alright... I heard you vomit."

"Shh!... Are you grazy!? Somebody could hear you!... I don't want theme to worry about me when the are already worried about yo..." Her voice faded off when she understood what she had just slipped. "I... Sorry..." She stared at the ground ashamed.

"No don't worry. There's something in the bathroom that could help you." I took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom closing the door behind.

_-(Please don't say anything of the spelling mistakes on the comments cause I can do nothing about them...)_

"I didn't really puke you know..." She whispered as I sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Well it did sound like you did." Why was she lying?

"I... I..." She sighed as I took the steele from the mirror cabinet. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was trying to puke... Didn't work cause I haven't eated much during the last month."

"Why not? Is something bothering you?" I asked. Sinne when had I cared for Clary like this?

"It's just..." She gasped as I lifted her red T-shirt.

"I'm just gonna make a rune." I whispered.

The steele I was going to use was red like her shirt and there was runes made to the steele. It wasn't comment for seteleistä to have runes in them.

She was thin. Too thin... "Do you have eating disorder?"

"Yeah... How did you know?" She asked.

"Well you never eat with us and when you do you don't eat almost nothing so... Just figured it out." She was just staring at me. With a look that showed an emotion but a couldn't fighure out what... "Also I can see your ribe so clear that it is close unhealthy."

"I didn't know that somebody had noticed." She whispered. Her face was so sad.

"It hasn't gone too bad cause your arms and legs look fine so i'll just help you out of this." I kept going. I wish I could make her happier.

"Would you? You know it's not the easiest thing to get rid of this." There was something in her voice. I guess it was hope.

"Yes and we will start now." I started makin the rune to the left side of her tummy. At the same time I was focused on making the rune and trasing my fingers on her ribs to make the rune making little easier for her.

"You know the reason on me trying to vomit isn't only the eating thing. I'm stressed on this match thing. What if someone gets me? I don't want to be forsed to love..."

"Don't worry. You will be fine. Wait, your so worried that you get an eating disorder and try to vomit nothing, don't sleep and feel bad?" Wow Clary REALLY had problems. BIG problems. Should I tell mom?

She just nodded and the rune started to work. I took her to my arms and let her fall asleep on my arms. The rune makes the person sleep for like half an hour.

"Alec?" She whispered.

"Shh, angel sleep now. It's alright." After like five minutes I heard how someone yelled my name downstairs but I ignored it. I was fine holding the sleeping Clary and playing with her red curly long hair.

Waiting when I could see her green eyes again...

Everything went okay after Claire woke up. We went to breakfast and Isabella, Jace, mom and dad were there.

Jace and Clary had broke up when they found out they were sister and brother and Jace had gotten rid of his matching ceremony somehow. Probably Valentines doings... So unfair! :(

I watched as Clary ate breakfast we agreed that se would have to eat atleast a jogourt and drink Some milk. If she would have eated more she would just have throwed up. We told no one about her disorder...

They were all surprised to find that all of a sudden I was watching after Clary. A girl that has been hated by me, was now watched by me like protective hawk.

I don't own anything

Thanks for reading

Leave a comment

Bye!

Chapter: 1 :Matching Ceremony

Apov (Alec's point of wiev)

I was laying on my bed and thinking about the drem that had hunted me for a month...

I was sitting on the matching chair and I had a pretty heart shared rune

and it was plased on my left collarbone. The rune would tell wich shadowhunter girl would be the best for me... A name was told and I left to meet the girl. (Time skip) I was staring in the eyes of a black haired beautiful girl. The girl dropped to her knees and started crying. "Oh no... No." She kept whispering. I was just standing like a fool not knowing what to do.

And that was it. The dream stopped. Every night the dream changed a bit. Once the girl was bregnant even that young bregnant girls shouldn't get matched almost every time they stay with the father.

When other boys get bad dreams where the girl is ugly or disgusting I got dream where the girl didn't approve me.

It was gonna happen tonight. Tonight I was gonna destroy some girl's life for forever because I was gay... Poor girl. Who ever she will be. I had already heard one day how Clary had asked from mom who she thinks I'm going to get in the matching ceremony:

"Mrs Lightwood who do you think Alec will get in the ceremony?" Clare had whispered in the kitchen while making food.

"I don't know but... Poor girl who ever she'll be." Mom had answered.

That's when I had ran in the rain to think in the woods.

It's six o'clock and time to get up.

Black T-shirt, black jeans and black coat. My casual clothing and my clothes for today. I had choosen to be me. That was the easiest way to act today. Even that I'm gay I don't wear any colors. It's fucked up to think that all the gays are the same.

After I combed my bitch black hair in the same way I always do I'm done.

'Wait a cek... Oh shit shower!' So as I took my clothes off and went to shower under warm water I'm once again thinking about today. DAMN I need a new thing to think.

The warm water made me relax. One by one mu muscels lost their tension and I felt much better.

After my shower I did it all over again. After freshing up and putting clothes on I felt a lot better.

I got my belt and got my casual weapons. Dragged and my throwing knives to hang in the belt.

Done.

I was just leaving to breakfast when I heard someone cry in the bathroom. I guess everyone else was already on breakfast. So I slowly made my way to the bathroom and I heard someone puke.

I knocked on the bathroom door. And everything went silent. A minute later I heard someone whisper through the door: "Wait a cek..."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah fine."

Someone washed hands and thooth. I guess someone actually vomited in the bathroom...

The door opened and Clary was standing there lookin pale and more fragile than ever. Was she alright?

"Clary?"

"Morning Alec. Slept well I hope?" She asked. She even sounded sick.

"No I tossed around and had nightmares all night." I said and looked at her up and down.

"Then there's two of us." She whispered.

"I..." I started, but was cuted off suddenly by Clary.

"I'm sorry for making you to wait."

"No, no!" Was she just gonna leave? "I don't have to use the bathroom. Just came to see if everything was alright... I heard you vomit."

"Shh!... Are you grazy!? Somebody could hear you!... I don't want theme to worry about me when the are already worried about yo..." Her voice faded off when she understood what she had just slipped. "I... Sorry..." She stared at the ground ashamed.

"No don't worry. There's something in the bathroom that could help you." I took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom closing the door behind.

-(Please don't say anything of the spelling mistakes on the comments cause I can do nothing about them...)

"I didn't really puke you know..." She whispered as I sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Well it did sound like you did." Why was she lying?

"I... I..." She sighed as I took the steele from the mirror cabinet. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was trying to puke... Didn't work cause I haven't eated much during the last month."

"Why not? Is something bothering you?" I asked. Sinne when had I cared for Clary like this?

"It's just..." She gasped as I lifted her red T-shirt.

"I'm just gonna make a rune." I whispered.

The steele I was going to use was red like her shirt and there was runes made to the steele. It wasn't comment for seteleistä to have runes in them.

She was thin. Too thin... "Do you have eating disorder?"

"Yeah... How did you know?" She asked.

"Well you never eat with us and when you do you don't eat almost nothing so... Just figured it out." She was just staring at me. With a look that showed an emotion but a couldn't fighure out what... "Also I can see your ribe so clear that it is close unhealthy."

"I didn't know that somebody had noticed." She whispered. Her face was so sad.

"It hasn't gone too bad cause your arms and legs look fine so i'll just help you out of this." I kept going. I wish I could make her happier.

"Would you? You know it's not the easiest thing to get rid of this." There was something in her voice. I guess it was hope.

"Yes and we will start now." I started makin the rune to the left side of her tummy. At the same time I was focused on making the rune and trasing my fingers on her ribs to make the rune making little easier for her.

"You know the reason on me trying to vomit isn't only the eating thing. I'm stressed on this match thing. What if someone gets me? I don't want to be forsed to love..."

"Don't worry. You will be fine. Wait, your so worried that you get an eating disorder and try to vomit nothing, don't sleep and feel bad?" Wow Clary REALLY had problems. BIG problems. Should I tell mom?

She just nodded and the rune started to work. I took her to my arms and let her fall asleep on my arms. The rune makes the person sleep for like half an hour.

"Alec?" She whispered.

"Shh, angel sleep now. It's alright." After like five minutes I heard how someone yelled my name downstairs but I ignored it. I was fine holding the sleeping Clary and playing with her red curly long hair.

Waiting when I could see her green eyes again...

Everything went okay after Claire woke up. We went to breakfast and Isabella, Jace, mom and dad were there.

Jace and Clary had broke up when they found out they were sister and brother and Jace had gotten rid of his matching ceremony somehow. Probably Valentines doings... So unfair! :(

I watched as Clary ate breakfast we agreed that se would have to eat atleast a jogourt and drink Some milk. If she would have eated more she would just have throwed up. We told no one about her disorder...

They were all surprised to find that all of a sudden I was watching after Clary. A girl that has been hated by me, was now watched by me like protective hawk.

Time had came I was standing behind a huge wooden door with the other boys in the head line. It had been hours. Boys went in and came out. Some of them smiled, some cried, some yelled, cursed and some just looked compleatly lost.

I didn't know what to wait for. I guess no one knew.

Some people stayed long in the rooms some not so long. The fastest choose had been fifteen minutes long and the longest half an hour. Through I wasn't sure about time anymore. I was so lost. I had no idea what was going to happen and some really scary stuff came in mind.

"Leaf Samuel!" Was called and he left through the wooden doors.

Breaking my thoughts Samuel came back staring at the clean floor crying. This didn't look good at all...

"Legos Maurice!" Was yelled.

As he left the hall line took a step forward like everytime someone left.

I remembered Maurice from my childhood. He was big mouthed crooked toothed fat boy with pink cheeks and brown hair.

We had been neighbors but not really friends. I had liked sports and hunting and he had liked... Chips? Atleast he had those with him all the time even today.

After fourty minutes Maurice came out with his chips grinning wildly and stuffing some more chips in his full mouth. I guess he had gotten Emily Wonder. She was his girlfriend. They were like two berries. Chips and looks. They shared both. Emily had her orangin hair always in two braids on the top of her head.

Only boys went in the matching ceremony. Girls stayed home and boys came here. I just knew that after finding out who the girl would be the boy can go and tell the girls name for ONE family member if the boy wishes to... I don't. Then the boy gets the girl and goes to their new house with the girl to live with her for a year and after that they can come home to meet their family.

Girls who were bregnant couldn't get picked in the ceremony and the childs father can't Leave the mother. Some even made a baby just so they wouldn't have to go to the matching.

Couples who already dated were alouded to meet their familys during the year but those who didn't love each other or know each other couldn't the year was: ('fall in love in peace, or so called FILIP time')

So stubid...

Oh the poor girl who'll have to be with me... I'm gay! What an awful future for a girl. Forever with a gay guy.

"Alec Lightwood!" Was called.

...

...

"Alec Lightwood! Come in!"

Wait that's me! Oh shit!

I flee in the room.

The room was beautiful and circular. It had antique pilars craved on the walls and beautiful portraids on the walls. Portraids of good matches I think...

In the center of the room there was a stone chair and in the other side of the room there was officials on differend sized benches.

"Sit on the chair Lightwood." An old man gestured.

So I walked in the middle and sat down.

"We are ready to begin. Calm yourself young mister let the thought go free."

I just closed my eyes and felt someone make a rune on my lef collarbone.

That's when the memories went in front of my eyes. My mom, sister, meeting Jace, Falling in love with him and trying to hide it, first time I shot with a bow, first 10 points, meeting some new friends, first rune... And so it went on.

The most important moments of my life and every time a girl was talking to me the picture stopped for a cek or two. Never longer. Then Clary popped in the sight with a little glow around her. A minute went by and I just watched Clary's still and beautiful face.

"What do you see?" A male asked.

"Clary..." I whispered. "I see Clary."

"Put it in the file Connor. Alec and Clary get together on matching.

Oh shit!


	3. Opening door

**_Chapter: 2 :Opening door_**

**_Cpov (Clary's point of wiev)_**

We were sitting on the living room couch. Everyone was tence. So quiet. It was like everyone would be holding their breath. Max was next to me. Sleeping quietly.

He had demanded to be aloud to stay awake to wait for his brother even that it was past his bedtime. Poor thing had fallen asleep next to my side a half an hour ago.

The door opened and cold winter air flew inside. Everyone exepht sleeping Max turned to face the door. It was Jace. Covered in snow.

"Oh, dear." Alec's mother whispered and helped Jace to sit next to the fireplace to get him warm.

"I'll make you some hot chocolite." Mrs. Lightwood said gently and left to the kitchen.

That's when the door opened and someone came in...

**_Cliff hanger! XD_**


End file.
